emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
05289
}} is the 5,291st episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 7 May, 2009. Written by MARK ILLIS Directed by MICHAEL LACEY Plot Part 1 Brenda and Bob are in Cafe Hope. Bob says he won't cry over spilt milk and says that life goes on. Lily and Leyla are at Jacob's Fold. Lily points out David's success in the Hotten Courier and asks Leyla whether she and David are now a couple. Right on cue, David appears from upstairs. He asks Leyla not to go to work. As Brenda prepares to leave, Gennie asks her to stay but Brenda is determined to go. At Mill Cottage, Nicola is looking rough. Lexi tells Carl he wants her out. On Main Street, Gennie is still pleading with Brenda to stay. Gennie asks her to visualise her perfect world and ask her what she wants. She says she is not impulsive. Gennie tells Lexi she will be late in. Lexi and Gennie talk about Lexi trying for a baby. Brenda drives away. Jimmy and Carl are at Pear Tree Cottage. Jimmy says he won't tell Nicola to move out. Terry is talking to Gennie in the street. Gennie tells Terry that she thinks Brenda may have gone to Devon. Bob appears saying how fine he is. Betty and Edna approach and advise Bob to get to the Village Hall before his auctions starts. They note what a sad day it is. They have brought a picnic to watch the auction and nip off for a good seat. Bob looks sad at this. At Tug Ghyll Debbie is reading a letter. Cain tells her she is a fantastic mum with a good job and a nice house. He adds that he will batter the CAFCAS woman if she says anything out of line. At the factory, Val and Eric enter. Leyla stands to defend herself but Val fires her anyway. Eric defends Leyla and says she can keep her job much to Val's disgust. At the Village Hall auction Bob is stressed and shouts at everyone. He says he is surrounded by idiots. As the auction begins he calms down a little but is sad that his hopes and dreams have been taken away. Part 2 At the factory Val shouts at Eric for not sacking Leyla. Eric begins to explain his reasons. He says that he would like to squash Leyla like a bug but unfortunately politics mean he has to be devious. Back at the auction, while eating her sandwich, Betty warns Edna not to scratch her nose. Edna is not amused. Bob asks where Brenda is. Lexi arrives at Pear Tree. Carl tells Lexi she can tell Nicola to move out. Back at the auction Brenda arrives suddenly saying she has money. She offers him £30,000. He says no to the offer of a loan. Brenda then offers to go into business with Bob. Bob stands up and withdraws the shop and the café from the auction, leading to cheers. In the street, Lexi approaches a tearful Nicola. Lexi says to move out but Nicola says she won't move out and sobs. Lexi is unnerved and asks what she is doing getting so upset. Nicola says she can't stop crying. Lexi eventually says to come back and have a cup of tea, which Nicola does. In the Woolpack Nathan asks Eric for an apology. Nathans tells Eric to tell Leyla it's her lunch break. They are plotting something. Marlon, Gennie, Jamie, Edna and Betty all come out of the auction delighted. Bob calls Brenda his saviour and asks where she got the money from. She says she cashed in a life insurance policy and suggests a celebration - free buns in the café. Nicola is still sobbing at Mill cottage. Carl comes in and asks if Lexi has hit her. Carl asks if she is OK and suggest she stays another night. Lexi declares him useless and storms out. Cain is in the pub with Debbie. Debbie says she will decorate Cain's room in pink. Eric and Leyla appear in the bar and Nathan says he is really impressed by Leyla's performance for David. He buys her a drink but she suspects his motives. Nathan offers her a job and suggests she sleeps on it. Brenda took a loan from a loan shark and Gennie shouts at her. Bob vows to Brenda that they will make a success of the business. Category:Former featured articles Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday